VIU
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Ini..., hanya sebuah...," Heechul menarik tangannya menjauh. "Ciuman," berganti dengan wajahnya yang mendekat, disusul kecupan ringan di bibir Yesung. Sebuah penegasan bahwa namja manis itu adalah miliknya. / HeeSung


**V.I.U**

 **(Very Important U)**

 **.**

 **HeeSung FF**

 **.**

 _Ini adalah FF ilegal request dari Cherie Miele. Mian kalo pendek._

 _Happy Reading_

 **.**

Heechul menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Menunggu kemunculan seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Salju turun cukup lebat semalam. Dan masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Heechul sunbae!" suara panggilan manja membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Ya! Lama sekali? Aku hampir membeku menunggumu!" marahnya pada sosok manis yang menghampirinya.

"Mianhaeyo, aku bangun kesiangan."

"Ck!" namja tampan itu berdecak kesal seraya melangkah meninggalkan si manis.

"Tunggu aku, sunbae! Ach...!"

Bruk!

Tubuh si mungil jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Kim Heechul yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya menoleh, dan kembali menghampiri tubuh Yesung yang terjatuh di atas hamparan salju. Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibirnya. Dengan kasar, namja itu menarik Yesung berdiri.

"Pabboya! Selalu saja ceroboh!" bentaknya.

Yang dibentak hanya meringis. Sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Heechul sembari membersihkan salju di dagu Yesung.

"Tentu saja! Yang namanya jatuh tentu saja sakit, sunbae!" jawab Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Heechul menarik bibir itu dengan gemas. "Makanya, perhatikan jalanmu, Kim Yesung! Masih untung kau jatuh di atas salju!"

Yesung menampar tangan lancang kakak kelasnya. "Itu karena sunbae berjalan terlalu cepat dan meninggalkanku!" marahnya.

"Salahkan saja kakimu yang pendek itu!" sahut yang lebih tua.

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung tak terima.

"Aku benar kan?" ucap Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Ramai seperti biasa, ne? Chullie hyung, Sungie?"

"Jungmo Sunbae!" seru Yesung seraya melompat mendekati kakak kelasnya sekaligus mantan kekasih Heechul.

Namja tampan itu mengacak rambut Yesung yang langsung memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Apa dia membentakmu lagi?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah mereka. Yesung mengikuti langkah itu. Begitu pula namja yang satunya.

Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Dia selalu membentak dan memaraiku!" adunya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne! Heechul sunbae itu benar-benar sangat galak!" celoteh Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" protes Heechul seraya menjitak kepala Yesung dan menariknya menjauh dari Jungmo.

"Appoyo!" erang Yesung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang teraniaya. "Kau lihat itu, sunbae! Dia sangat ja-!"

"Kim Yesung!" sebuah pangilan membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Seorang namja dewasa tengah bersandar di gerbang sekolah mereka. Tinggi yang menjulang, tubuh yang proposional berbalut pakaian berkelas dan kaca mata hitam. Namja itu nyaris mendekati kata sempurna.

"Choi Sungjoon Sonsaengnim?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati Yesung yang terpaku menatapnya. Tangan besarnya membelai pipi chubby mantan muridnya saat SMP dulu.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis. Sepertinya pilihanku untuk menerima pekerjaan di sekolah ini tepat. Aku bisa bertemu dengan murid kesayanganku di sini," ucapnya sembari membelai pipi Yesung.

Namja manis itu terhenyak. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Choi Sungjoon. Adalah guru magang di SMPnya dulu. Hampir semua teman Yesung menyukainya. begitu pula dengannya. Bisa dikatakan, Choi Sunjoon adalah cinta pertama Yesung. Bahkan ia telah menyatakan perasaannya pada guru tampannya sehari sebelum masa magangnya selesai. Sayangnya, sebelum namja itu menjawab pernyataannya, beberapa siswi datang dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan. Pernyataan Cinta.

Detik selanjutnya Yesung merasa, pernyataan cintanya pasti hanya sia-sia.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa anda tidak melihat pipinya? Dia sangat gemuk dan pendek. Di mana sisi manisnya?" ucap Heechul sambil menepis tangan Sungjoon dan menarik pipi Yesung. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Aish! Sakit, sunbae!" protes Yesung. "Dan aku tidak pendek!"

"Benarkah? Buktinya kau selalu tertinggal dariku."

"Itu karena kau berjalan sangat cepat!"

"Bagaimana dengan pipi gembulmu? Ini bukti kau gemuk kan?" ejek Heechul lagi sambil kembali mencubit pipi Yesung.

"Aku tidak-," kalimat Yesung terpotong. "Sunbae, tanganmu sangat dingin," ucapnya kemudian seraya menarik tangan Heechul dari pipinya.

"Tentu saja! Itu karena aku kelamaan menungguimu!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan 'eoh?" omel Yesung sambil meniupkan nafasnya ke tangan Heechul dan menggosoknya. Berusaha membuat namja itu hangat.

"I-itu... aku tidak sempat mencarinya. Karena aku bisa ketinggalan bus pertama."

"Sunbae bisa ikut bus berikutnya kan?"

"Kalau aku ikut bus berikutnya, kau pasti sudah berangkat dengan Jungmo."

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya. Mendongak menatap Heechul dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jadi sunbae cemburu? Sunbae masih menyukai Jungmo sunbae?" tanyanya.

Jungmo menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Kaget karena diikut sertakan dalam pertengkaran tak bermutu itu.

"Ya! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" bantah Heechul.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau keberatan jika aku berangkat dengan Jungmo Sunbae? Kami kan bertetangga. Jarak rumah kami dan sekolah juga dekat."

"Bu-bukan begitu, Yesungie!"

"Bohong!"

"Astaga, kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Sungjoon menarik kedua namja itu saling menjauh.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarik tangannya, paman?!" teriak Heechul pada guru barunya.

"Mwo?" sentak Sungjoon kaget.

"Kenapa kau membentak Sungjoon sonsaengnim, sunbae pabbo?!" balas Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung kenapa kau membelanya? Kau menyukai paman ini?"

"Ne! Dia adalah cinta pertamaku! Kau puas?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Jangan membentakku! Kim Heechul! Aku membencimu!" Yesung menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari meninggalkan ketiga namja beda karakter itu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil Heechul seraya mengejar Yesung.

Mata Sungjoon mengerjab. Benar-benar tak mengerti harus bagaimana menghadapi perdebatan ajaib itu. Kim Yesung memang selalu penuh kejutan.

"Maafkan tingkah kucing dan kura-kura itu, Saem," ucap Jungmo sambil membungkuk, meminta maaf atas nama teman-temannya.

Sungjoon menoleh. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya.

Jungmo mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo. Kim Yesung itu sangat manja dan egois. Dan Kim Heechul lebih egois lagi. Jika sampai Chullie hyung gagal menenangkan Yesungie, maka lupakan hari-hari indah yang anda bayangkan di sekolah ini."

"Ne?" tanya Sungjoon tak mengerti.

Jungmo tak menjawab. Hanya membungkuk, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Sementara guru baru mereka masih terdiam di tempat semula.

"Apa maksudnya?" ucapnya bermonolog.

Dan pengejaran Heechul telah sampai di kelas sang hoobae. Namja manis itu telah duduk di kelasnya mendengarkan cerita dari teman sebangkunya dengan raut ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Baru saja namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu bermaksud memasuki kelas Yesung saat seseorang mendahuluinya menghampiri Yesung.

"Kim Yesung, maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku," ucap namja yang menyalip Heechul pada Yesung sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga.

Yesung mendongak. Menatap namja tampan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Zhoumi?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Mantan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas, yang membuatnya menangis sepanjang siang di atap sekolah, dan memaksa Jungmo dan Heechul yang baru saja memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka di sana, mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Padahal saat itu Yesung sama sekali belum akrab dengan dua kakak kelasnya itu. Dan sekarang Zhoumi bilang dia ingin kembali padanya?

Namja tinggi itu perlahan berlutut di samping tempat duduk Yesung, sambil terus mengulurkan buket bunganya pada namja manis itu.

"Aku mohon...," ucapnya penuh harap.

Mata Yesung mengerjab. Tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Gomawo, Mimi'ah," ucapnya yang membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Zhoumi. "Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih," lanjutnya.

Senyum di bibir Zhoumi menghilang. "Mwo?"

"Yesungie, kau punya pacar?" tanya teman sebangkunya. Lalu merembet ke semua penghuni kelasnya.

Kim Heechul menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namja manis yang menghapus niatnya yang semula tak ingin putus dari Jungmo, menjadi mendesak untuk secepatnya putus dengannya, saat melihatnya menangis di atap sekolah. Bisa dikatakan itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Wajah Yesung saat kesal, marah dan menangis terlihat manis di matanya. Mungkin karena itulah Heechul senang sekali membuatnya kesal. Meski begitu, baginya Yesung adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Si-siapa namja itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Dia..."

"Aku," jawaban seseorang membuat semua menoleh.

"Sunbae...!" sentak Yesung dengan wajah merona. Bagaimana tidak jika beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka bertengkar, tapi Yesung dengan bangga mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa dia punya kekasih?

"K-Kim Heechul sunbaenim..." ucap Zhoumi kaku.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Heechul. Wakil Presiden sekolah yang terkenal sadis, sombong dan bermulut tajam.

"Untuk apa sunbae ke sini?" tanya Yesung ketus. Mengabaikan pandangan penasaran penghuni kelasnya.

Heechul mendorong Zhoumi menjauh. "Hanya mengantar sesuatu yang tertinggal," ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung dengan pose cemberutnya. Masih sedikit kesal rupanya.

"Ini, ambilah," ucap Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal.

Dahi Yesung berkerut melihatnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Heechul mengangkat tangannya sampai di depan wajah Yesung. Lalu perlahan membuka kepalan tangannya.

"Ini..., hanya sebuah...," Heechul menarik tangannya menjauh. "Ciuman," berganti dengan wajahnya yang mendekat, disusul kecupan ringan di bibir Yesung. Sebuah penegasan bahwa namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

Mata Yesung melebar karena kaget.

"Saranghae, Kim Yesung. Mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja manapun tanpa kecuali. Arra?"

Yesung menunduk malu. Seraya mengangguk lirih.

"Sunbae juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jungmo sunbae lagi. Aku cemburu!"

Heechul mengacak rambut namja mungilnya gemas. "Aku tahu. Dan juga, jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi. oke?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, hyungie," ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Anak baik," ucap Heechul sambil mencium pipi Yesung. " Kalau begitu sampai nanti," lanjutnya seraya berbalik pergi.

Tak lupa dengan menarik Zhoumi pergi bersamanya. Dan bersiap memberikan namja itu 1001 ancaman agar tak lagi mendekati kekasih manisnya.

"Satu lagi!" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas. "Jangan temui guru baru itu lagi!" tegasnya sebelum menghilang.

Si manis tak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang berbunga.

Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menyatakan cintanya, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Sunbaenya itu memang jauh dari kata romantis. Yesung bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyukai namja itu. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya memilih namja itu untuk menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Aneh bukan?

Apapun itu, Yesung tak peduli. Karena dibalik sikap kasarnya, Heechul adalah namja yang perhatian. Meski sambil memarahinya, Heechul akan bersedia menggandenganya saat ia lelah. Mengulurkan tangannya saat ia jatuh. Dan menggendongnya saat ia tak sanggup lagi melangkah.

Kim Heechul adalah segalanya. Melebihi cinta pertama ataupun pacar pertamanya.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, dua namja tampan spontan menutup telinga kirinya yang berdenging keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada yang memakiku?" gumam si guru baru dan Presiden sekolah.

.

 **-End-**

 **.**

 **Side story**

 **.**

"Kim Yesung, apa kau menyukaiku? Karena aku menyukaimu."

Yesung mengerjap mendengar ucapan Heechul yang tiba-tiba.

"Sunbae?" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Jadi kau bersedia?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Itu..., lalu Jungmo sunbae?" ucapnya sambil menoleh pada namja lain di sampingnya. Mereka memang sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama.

Jungmo menoleh. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Kami sudah putus," jawab mereka bareng.

"Jeongmal? Kapan?"

"Saat kau menangis setelah dicampakkan," sahut Jungmo santai.

"Tap-tapi kalian terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Itu karena kau, Yesungie," ucap Jungmo lagi.

"Aku?"

"Ne. Apa kau tahu, dia nyaris membunuhku saat aku memintanya untuk putus. Tapi begitu melihatmu datang dan menangis di depan kami, dia justru memutuskanku. Nyawaku selamat. Kau malaikatku, Kim Yesung. Jadi jika namja ini jahat padamu, adukan saja padaku, ne!"

"Ya! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" teriak Heechul pada mantan pacarnya yang merangkul pundak pacar barunya.

Jungmo tertawa. "Arraseo! Aku akan menyingkir," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Heechul dan Yesung.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang Kim Yesung adalah milikku."

"Itu..., memangnya apa yang membuat sunbae menyukaiku?"

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Karena saat kau sedang menangis, terlihat sangat manis di mataku."

Yesung menatap Heechul tak percaya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hiyaaa...! Sunbae psycho...! Kenapa senang melihat penderitaan orang?!" pekiknya.

"Ya!"

Yesung berlari menuju pintu. "Jungmo sunbae tolong ak-"

Kalimat S.O.S itu tak selesai terkirim saat aksesnya terputus. Heechul mengejarnya dan menariknya kembali ke hadapannya dan langsung menciumnya.

.

.

 **Selesai**


End file.
